I Don't Need Your Help!
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Leaf and Gary are the planners for this year's school festival. Neither want to work together, but they have no choice. Somehow, they get it planned, but will the festival turn out as good as they hope it too? (Leafgreenshipping. Hints of Specialshipping.)


**I Don't Need Your Help!**

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is an Oldrivalshipping oneshot I'm writing for my buddy eonentity. :333 We both gave each other oneshot suggestions, and here's the result of that! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaf and the boy next to her stared at the teacher, aghast. "You're CRAZY!" both shouted together.

The teacher held up his hands, "Now, I know neither of you like one another much-"

"You got that damn right!" Leaf cut in.

"-but I want you two to plan the school festival. You are both the only ones who can currently spare the time."

Leaf scoffed and jabbed her thumb at the boy next to her. "When this guy is included, I've got no spare time!"

Gary turned his head away, "Same goes for me," he said, "I have girls to flirt with. I don't have time for a plain person like her."

Leaf growled at him as the teacher sighed loudly. "Just do it!" he declared, and pushed both teens out of his office and shut the door. Both looked back at the door, slightly bewildered.

"Looks like we have no choice..." Gary muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Leaf nodded, "I guess not...I don't want a bunch of angry parents chasing me because we didn't plan the festival..."

Gary shoved his hands in his pockets. "C'mon Leafy," he said, "let's go and plan this thing."

Leaf slapped his arm at the nickname he gave her, but followed him back to their classroom anyway. "Yeah, but you do your part, and I'll do mine," she said. "I don't need your help."

* * *

Leaf's lips pursed together as she gripped her pencil. "Those kids need to shut up, or go home," she growled, looking at the groups of teens that were just hanging around the class for the heck of it even though school was out.

Gary ignored her complaints and continued scratching his pencil against a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Gary!" she snapped, and he looked up.

"Yes Leafy?"

She huffed, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?"

Instead of answering, Gary held up a picture. It was her; she had the body of a dragon and her head was chibi as she spit fire.

Leaf bonked him on the head with her notebook. "Stop making a fool out of me, and get to work!" she snapped. "I don't want to be doing all the planning."

Gary chuckled and set his creation aside. "Alright..." The two continued in silence as more and more kids trickled away.

"What have each classes suggested?" Leaf asked as she went through the schedule they'd been given.

"Well...class 1-B wants to have a cooking class...4-C wants to have a haunted house...and et cetera..."

Leaf looked at him over her papers. "What about our class?"

"Apparently...while we were in the teachers lounge, they decided on a romance obstacle course," Gary said with a smirk.

Leaf stared at him, and snatched the paper, "Nuh uh, now way!" she said, reading the votes. "What idiot came up with this!?"

Gary started whistling, and she crumpled up the paper before throwing it back at him. "Ow!"

"Get to work!" she barked.

* * *

"We have a day, ONE day 'til the festival is going to start," Leaf exclaimed. "Stop sleeping Gary!"

Gary sighed. "Pesky girl..."

She hit him again. "Shut it, and get to work," she said, and wrote something on a piece of paper. "I'm heading outside to check on how the others are doing. I hope they managed to put up the sign without dropping it..."

Gary nodded, "Yeah...it would be bad if someone died."

"Don't say that!" Leaf said, eyes wide. "That's horrible!" With that, the brunette stomped off, and headed outside. She looked over at the gate to their school, and saw the large, wooden festival sign being raised into the air as other kids pulled on ropes.

"Almost got it?" she asked, and the girl supervising nodded.

"Just give us a moment, and it'll be ready," she said.

Leaf nodded, and walked over in case she could lend a hand.

"Uh oh!" someone yelped, and they lost their grip on the ropes supporting the sign. Leaf's eyes widened as she saw a freshman underneath the falling chunk of wood.

"Watch out!" came a shout, and she dove at the girl, knocking her out of the way. Leaf closed her eyes, but only felt a light-ish whack to her shoulder.

She cracked one eye open and looked over to see Gary grasping the rope and holding the sign steady. "Well!?" he said. "Get out from under there, you idiot!"

Leaf scrambled out of the way as everyone lowered the sign to the ground.

* * *

"Ow!" Leaf hissed as Gary rubbed some medicine onto the scratches on her shoulder. "Well it's your fault for standing like an idiot under the sign while it was falling," Gary told her. "Pesky girl..."

Leaf glowered at him, but said nothing. Gary put away the first aid kit, and pressed a few band-aids onto Leaf's tender skin. "Alright," he said as she stood. "I'll finish everything up, you go home and rest up. Tomorrow is the festival after all."

Leaf was about to retort that she didn't need to rest, but stopped herself and simply nodded.

Gary cracked a smile, and watched as she left. He glanced over his shoulder. "Are you guys ready?" he asked, and the two behind him nodded. "Good, tomorrow is gonna be a blast."

* * *

Leaf was shouting directions at the other students when Gary arrived. She pointed a pen at someone as she conversed with them, and jotted something off on her clipboard.

"Leafy," Gary said walking up.

"Jerk," she replied with a smile.

"Are things going smoothly?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I think this festival is actually going to be alright. Fortunately, because I did most of the work," she smirked at him.

Gary shrugged, "Yeah, yeah...but have you seen the 'Lovey Dovey Obstacle Course' our class did?" he inquired.

Leaf eyed him carefully, "No..."

"Cool then let me show you," he said, and she followed him inside the school and off the grounds.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Leaf murmured as he pushed the door to their class open. "WHAT!?" she yelped, and looked at all the weird things couples were doing. "Ah! Our next couple!" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed, and tied their wrists together. "Enjoy!" said a boy with raven black hair as he threw confetti over their head-heart shaped confetti at that.

"Excuse me!?" Leaf yelped as Gary laughed and dragged her through the obstacles.

She was forced to eat squid, play 'Twister', do a partner trust exercise where she 'accidentally' let Gary fall on his head, and finally, dance like fools all the way to the large bonfire out front as the sun set.

Leaf gasped for breath as they both sat down in the grass as other students danced and ate festival food. Gary glanced over at her as she smiled at the burning fire, her face reflecting its glow.

She noticed him looking at her, and blinked. "What?"

"Looks like you had fun," Gary stated.

Leaf nodded, "Surprisingly...yes, I did," she agreed, and let out a breath. Gary looked down and saw that they were still tied together with the strip of cloth. He slowly inched his hand over to grasp hers.

Leaf didn't notice for a bit, but when she did, she blushed scarlet. "Umm...Gary?" she asked. "Since we have we been holding hands?"

Gary shrugged, "The whole time!" he lied.

Leaf swallowed thickly, embarrassment evident on her face.

Gary licked his lips. "So...Leafy," he started. "Wanna dance?"

She whirled around to look at him, but he was already dragging her up and towards the fire. "Gary!" she yelped. "Warn me first!"

Yet she couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her over to the bonfire where the two spun in circles, almost crashing into all the others who were dancing. Leaf grinned as Gary held her hand, and let out a breath.

"What is it?" the brunette finally asked the girl as he twirled her in a circle.

"Thanks Gary," she said.

"What was that?" he asked. "I didn't quite catch it..."

Leaf swatted at him. "OH you heard me," she snapped.

Gary chuckled and pulled her towards him. "No problem Leaf," he said, and that's when the fireworks started.

* * *

**Aghhhh! That was probably really bad...I'm sorry Eon! DX And I had promised it'd be funny...**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little! ^w^ I had fun writing it. xD**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
